


Shall We Dance?

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 10 year old, ALL the tags, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien!Pikachu, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ash - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Author is Swedish, Author is a grammar junkie, Ballet, Canon Characters - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Chapter Story, Child in love, Children, Cute, Dance School, Dancers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, During Canon, Eventual Romance, Fainting, Falling In Love, Friendly Aliens, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Ship It, I mean, In case you’re curious, Is the best, Kinda, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Multi Chapter, POV Third Person, Plot Bunny, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Pokémons are aliens in this fic, R&R, Romance, Ship it like FedEex, Size Difference, Sort Of, Space Ships, Ten years old, Yaoi, a very friendly one, ballet class, ballet school, dance students, different first meeting, extraterrestrial, gay all the way, intergalactic, is - Freeform, late for class, mentioned - Freeform, multi-chapter, please, should i continue?, unestablished, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: The professor cleared his throat.     "So. Your new friends would very much like to see how the culture of our planet works. They're a very artistic species and so I thought I'd introduce them to dance. If you're interested, please sign up here."





	1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum was late. Well, that wasn’t unusual. He wasn’t exactly a morning person so who could blame him? But did he have to sleep in today of all days? Okay, let’s turn back time for a while...

Pallet Town Institute Of Ballet

Miss Joy clapped her hands, making her class pause their stretching and standing at attention. An excited whisper came over the group of dancers as an old man appeared in the doorway. "Hello, I'm professor, Oak, the new ballet master of the school. Except for ballet, of course, I have also been studying space and possible life sources on other planets via satellite investigation...sorry, I'm rambling" professor Oak had noticed that some of the students couldn't keep themselves from yawning, even though they tried to do so discretely "but, what I wanted to say is that I have a few...lodgers who have shown great interest in dance and particularly in ballet. Therefore, if you" he swiped his arm in a gesture that clearly meant all the students in Miss Joy's class "are interested, you will have the chance to be teachers or dance buddies of sorts to help these lodgers who also happen to be an intergalactic spieces-" the professor didn't get any chance to continue because when the students heard the word "intergalactic", chaos erupted. One student (whose name Ash had forgotten) became so excited that he fainted. They had to get some water and splash it on him to wake the boy up.  
Miss Joy clapped her hands once again, the noise died down.

The professor cleared his throat. "So. Your new friends would very much like to see how the culture of our planet works. They're a very artistic species and so I thought I'd introduce them to dance. If you're interested, please sign up here." He held up a piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

So, now you know. Of course, Ash had signed the paper (he'd be a fool not to). Panting, Ash rushed through the ballet school's front door, along a corridor and into the classroom (he'd changed into his dance clothes at home).  
As he was about to open the door to the classroom, it opened on it's own (at least, that's what it looked like to Ash before he noticed the person behind it) and the Professor stepped in his way. No, no, no, no... Ash could feel his eyes stinging, pulse going up again. He opened his mouth, however, the Professor stole Ash's thunder. "Goodmorning, Ash!" the Professor knew his name! "Goodmorning, Professor!" Ash was just about to slip past Professor Oak and meet his fate behind the door, when Oak spoke "There is one for you, if you're still interested." Ash discretely wiped at his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He directed a small, but grateful smile at the man. The Professor returned his smile with one of his own. "Great!" He crouched to the boy's level. "I must warn you, though. Your's a special one. For some reason, he doesn't want to get back into his traveling craft. Seems like a mighty stubborn little creature." Ash nodded once more. "Well then" the Professor stood. "Follow me, I'll take you to my lab." With his head full of questions, Ash rushed after the Professor.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to the lab, Professor Oak told Ash a little more about this "intergalactic spieces" that Ash would get to know soon. Apparently, it was called "Pokémon". There were different types, too. Those "types" were called stuff like "flying type Pokémon", "grass type Pokémon" and "dragon type Pokémon". Ash's Pokémon was apparently an electric type Pokémon. Huh. He wondered what it could do. Charge batteries? Or mabye use electrical impulses from the sky, like thunderstorms!   
"Here it is!" Oak opened a door, ushering the boy inside.   
At first, Ash didn’t know what to look for, but then, the Professor pointed at a small, round object, like a ball, floating in the middle of the lab room. Stepping towards it, Ash was reached out, just about to touch the object with his hand, when he heard something. “Pika?”


End file.
